Wishes Do Come True
by StartleAllWitches
Summary: Alistair is head-over-heels in love with Lyna. The problem is, she doesn't seem to be feeling the same thing. Then an awkward meeting in the forest changes everything.


**A/N: Just a something I've been throwing around in my head for a while. Hope you like it!**

They had gone off to the woods _again_! Every single night, when they thought no one was looking, they would go into the woods and oftentimes wouldn't come back until almost morning.

Alistair had sat staring forlornly at the spot where they'd disappeared for about an hour.

He sighed and threw another twig at the fire. What did Zevran have that he didn't? "I still don't get it." He said quietly to Duke, Lyna's Mabari, who barked in response.

"I mean, I know she's Dalish and she has every reason to hate me because I'm human, but what's so great about Zevran?"

The dog cocked his head, as if in thought. Then he groaned.

"Exactly! I don't know what she sees in him. He's an assassin. He's probably trying to get close to her to kill her!"

Duke snorted in disbelief.

"That's his job!"

Duke simply stared at him.

"Fine. Maybe I just don't like him. It's just that…" Alistair took a shaky breath before continuing. "I just thought that with all we've been through, I might mean more to her."

Duke sighed.

"Instead she avoids me and when Zevran's around, the gives him those weird looks. It's like I'm not even here."

He realized that he was getting fairly loud and stood. "I'm leaving you in control of the watch. Don't fail me." He strode off into the woods, just wanting to be alone.

What had he ever done to make her hate him? Or was it that Zevran was more alluring and experienced? Whenever Alistair tried to talk to her, he started fumbling for words. He had no idea what to say to her and he couldn't think clearly when she was near. On those nights when she was thinking about Tamlen, she would sit by the fire near tears. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her it would be alright. He just wanted to make her smile. Always.

"Mmm… that feels great." A man moaned.

Alistair froze, a curse caught in his throat. He looked around and very vaguely saw the outline of Zevran and the Warden. His throat got tight as he crept closer.

Zevran was sitting on a stump and Lyna stood behind him massaging his shoulders.

"You shouldn't focus on one area for too long though. When the shoulders are already sore from battle that could make it worse." Zevran pointed out. "You learn quickly though."

"Well I have a good reason." She smiled as she sat down on a log across from him.

Alistair almost threw up as he waited for them to embrace.

"Well he is a very lucky man."

Her smile got even wider. "I think I'm the lucky one."

"When are you going to tell him?"

She blushed. "How does one do that?"

Zevran took her hands in his. "Tell him how you feel. Tell him all the things you've been telling me."

"I don't know…"

"You have to tell him sometime, my Grey Warden. I cannot do it for you."

Alistair didn't know what to think. Were they talking about him? What if it was someone other than Zevran and himself? Alistair racked his brain to try to think of who it would be. Then after establishing that the only males in the group were Zevran, Duke, and him, Alistair lost his balance and nearly fell over. As he tried to steady himself, he stepped on a twig. The sharp noise in the night alerted Zevran and the Warden.

"Who's there?" Zevran called, reaching for his bow.

Cursing himself silently, Alistair stepped into their view.

Lyna looked shocked and started fumbling for words. "Alistair! This… uh… this isn't what it looks like."

"I know." He said.

"How… how long have you been there?"

"A while… I didn't mean to pry, I just had to get away from camp."

Zevran smiled. "Well now seems to be a good time to tell him."

Lyna stepped closer to him shyly.

"Alistair… I know I'm an elf and you're a human, I know we've been through a lot, but I think that everything that's happened to us since we've met has only made me care for you more. I've been meeting with Zevran away from camp to try to collect my thoughts. And he's been trying to get me to say something about it for a long time. This might sound really, really stupid, but I love you."

She looked up at him, eyes brimming with the fear of his reaction. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. "I love you too." He said.

She smiled and grabbed him in a tight hug. Alistair wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, taking in her wild scent.

It seemed wishes did come true.


End file.
